Slayers And The Musical Forest!
by Impresario Locke
Summary: The Slayers gang are in a peaceful little town on the edge of a great forest.
1. Chapter 1 Scenes 1-4

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. Or a musical forest. Or a town. But I DO own the overvoice. It's a start. 

The Musical Forest

*~*~*~* Scene 1-The Merry Town *~*~*~* 

**Amelia:** Wow!! Look Miss Lina! 

**Lina:** Wow...that is a wonderful dress Amelia! How much? 

**Amelia:** I dunno.. 

**Gourry:** Did you read the price tag? 

**Amelia:** Oh..Yeah..(Reading) More than you have.. 

**Lina:** Okay..Let's go then! 

**Zel: **….Where? 

**Lina:** ^_^ To the local diner! It's almost lunchtime! 

**Gourry:** Goodie! 

About an Hour Later… 

**Lina:** Gourry!! You're hogging all the food on that plate! 

**Gourry:** But Lina, It's the only plate I've managed to eat from! 

**Lina:** Give it! 

**Gourry:** ;_; 

Gourry hands Lina the plate of chicken and starts staring at Amelia's food. 

**Gourry:** Um...are you going to... 

**Amelia:** It's yours, Mr. Gourry. 

**Gourry: **Thanks! Gobble-smack-Munch!! 

**Zel:** …….Why does this happen every time? 

Zel sips his coffee and starts to the door. 

**Lina:** Hold it right there, Zel! Come here! We have to discuss plans for today! 

**Zel:** ……fine… 

Zelgadis takes the seat next to Amelia. 

**Amelia:** o_o; (thinking) Zelly-san is sitting next to me? Could this be a hint that he cares for me, but doesn't want Lina or Gourry to know? Maybe Zelgadis is just shy but I'm sure he will come around... 

**Lina:** Amelia!! 

Amelia snaps out of her lil' daydream. 

**Amelia:** Huh? 

**Lina:** You didn't hear a word we said did you? 

**Amelia:** Umm..Of course I did. That sounds fine! ^_^; 

**Waiter:** Excuse me! 

**Lina:** What is it? 

**Waiter:** Um..I don't know if I'd live to tell you this, but you are way over what you paid for the meal when you ordered dessert. 

**Lina:** Oh! No problem! Gourry, give him the gold bag. 

**Gourry:** What gold bag? 

**Lina:** You...didn't… 

**Gourry:** I guess I left it in the last town! Oops! 

**Lina:** Grrrrr….. 

Lina smacks Gourry upside the head. 

**Waiter:** Listen, if you don't have the money...You will have to go wash dishes to make up your bill. 

**Lina:** Sounds good...Gourry, Zel, Amelia...Bye! 

Lina dashes out the door, but Amelia grabs her cape and is pulled out too. Don't ask me how. 

**Amelia:** Waaaaah!!! Help!! 

**Waiter:** Okay..That leaves you two..Get to work!!!! 

**Zel: **…..I hate my life… 

**Waiter:** That's "I hate my life SIR"!!! 

*~*~*~* Scene 2-Into The Woods *~*~*~* 

**Amelia:** Miss. Lina, have you gotten us lost again? 

**Lina:** Umm.....I dunno..The forest all looks so… 

**Amelia:** The same? 

**Lina:** …….right...yeah.. 

**Amelia: **Wait look!! 

Lina peers into the underbrush. 

**Lina:** A sign. How original. 

**Amelia:** True...but it will tell us where we are! 

**Amelia:** (Reading) You are now lost.....well, that doesn't help! 

**Lina:** YAAWWN...I've seen this before.. 

**Amelia:** Wait! There is more! (Reading) Try reading the next sign, that will help. This one doesn't… 

**Lina:** See? At least there is truth behind it.. 

**Amelia:** Well...We have nothing else to do..So..Wanna find the next sign? 

**Lina:** I'm game. 

And so, Amelia and that Lina person traveled deeper into the woods. 

**Lina:** Hold it!! 

Uh oh.. 

**Lina:** ahem.. I'M THE STAR OF THIS SHOW SO DON'T PUT AMELIA BEFORE ME AND SHOW SOME RESPECT!! 

Wow...grouchy...must be that time of the...crap.. 

Lina fries the Narrator with a Dragon Slave. 

**Lina:** ^_^ nup. It's not! 

Cheater... 

*~*~*~* Scene 3-Back With The Guys *~*~*~* 

Meanwhile...with the nicer people… 

SMASH!!!!!! 

**Gourry:** Oops! I broke another huge stack of dishes. That can't be good can it Zel? 

**Zel: **…….just shut up… 

**Waiter:** Uh oh! That adds like five thousand more to your debt. 

**Zel:** They are dishes!! They can't be worth that much!!! 

**Waiter:** Sentimental value. ^_^ 

**Zel:** Damn.. 

**Waiter:** That's "Damn SIR"!! 

**Xellos:** Come on! Keep washing! 

**Zel:** Where did you come from? 

**Xellos:** That, is a secret! ^_^ 

SMASH!!!!!! 

**Gourry:** Oops again! Heh heh…. 

*~*~*~* Scene 4-I Saw The Sign *~*~*~* 

**Amelia:** Look!! The other sign! 

**Lina:** Hoorah. I'm so happy. 

**Amelia:** (reading) You are now in the Musical forest. 

**Lina:** Huh? 

**Amelia:** I don't get it either...eep! 

Lina and Amelia finally look around. The trees are glowing and little music notes grow on them. Birds sing wonderfully and the wind blowing through the leaves makes a beautiful flute sound. 

**Lina:** Okay! That's it! I'm going back to the town! This is a tad too stupid for me..I wonder if it was something in the food… 

**Amelia:** (all starry eyed) Miss. Lina! The place is so beautiful!! It is here we can build a beautiful city of justice and conquer evil from this Forest of Justice!! 

Amelia runs off into the notey forest. 

**Lina:** o_o' Amelia!! Get back here!! 

Lina follows… 

**Lina:** Amelia!! Stop!! 

**Amelia:** Okay… 

She stops. How dramatic. 

**Lina:** Amelia, I've been in this situation a million times..Watch! In three minutes of being in here we will be attacked by bandits. 

**Amelia:** Yeah..You're probably right..Authors don't do anything creative anymore.. 

**Random Author:** Hey!! Shuttap!! 

**Lina:** Where did you come from? 

**Random Author:** I dunno...I kinda just appeared. 

**Amelia: **…….right… 

Heh heh heh… 

Three minutes later... 

**Drunken Random Author:** Hic! S-s-so, I meeean it's coool. Cooooool. COoOoOoOol! 

**Amelia:** Miss Lina! Getting him drunk to tell us what's gonna happen is wrong. 

**Lina:** True..but it's the only way to know what kinda fic this will be and find out about that freeky overvoice. Now, you were saying? 

**Drunken Random Author:** Wel-hic!-l, you're gonna go p oof and it'll hit your head! Yeah.. An' then...it'll...it'll.. 

The drunken random guy passes out. 

**Lina:** Damn. 

**Amelia:** Guess you tried too hard Miss. Lina.. 

Suddenly a group of bandits jumps out of the trees!!!! 

**Lina:** Ah. Help me. Why am I always right? 

And then those freeky trees drop their musical notes, which float in the air and hit the bandits in the forehead, leaving a black note shaped mark. 

**Lina:** I hate that voice… 

**Bandit 1:** Ready everyone? 

**Bandit 2:** Gooooooooo us! 

**Bandits:** (singing) We're the dancing Fairies! Our leader's name is Stu! 

**Stu:** hi. 

**Bandits:** (still singing) Give us all your money, or we will kill you! 

**Lina:** O-O' 

**Amelia: **O-O' 

Big spotlight on Bandit 1. 

**Bandit 1:** (singing) Killing...and robbery...what's it all good for? We have no choice of who we are or what we MUST DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!   
Cause… 

**Bandits:** (singing) We're the dancing Fairies! Our leader's name is Stu! 

**Stu:** hi. 

**Bandits:** (singing) Give us all your money, or we will kill you! 

Big spotlight on Bandit 2. 

**Bandit 2:** (singing) I've seen the bandit before us, with harsh names like Dragon Fang! But that takes all the Glamour out of plundering and killing!!!!!! Soooooooooo Instead……. 

**Bandits:** (singing) We're the dancing Fairies! Our leader's name is Stu! 

**Stu:** hi. 

**Bandits:** (singing) Give us all your money, or we will KILL 

**Bandit 1:** We will Killllllllllllllllll 

**Bandit 2: **We will killlllllllllllllllll 

**Bandit 3:** (really high voice) We will Killllllllllll 

**Bandits:** YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Stu:** Bum! 

The bandits all bow as those spotlights flash and roses fly. 

**Lina:** 0_0;;; 

**Amelia:** That was SOOO good!! Here!! 

Amelia throws them a bag of gold and a necklace. 

**Lina:** Hey! _You_ had the gold bag!!! 

**Amelia:** Um..I forgot...oops.. 

Unbeknownst to Amelia and Lina, those same magical notes took to the sky and covered the town and all the forest in their magic. 

(Oh..the complete soundtrack is available on CD for $12 ^_~ BTW) 


	2. Chapter 2 Scenes 5-8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slayers. Well...I did...but lost them in a legal battle. I also don't own Elvis. Just thought I'd say that. 

*~*~*~* Scene 5- The Plagued Town *~*~*~* 

The notes flew around the town, flowing into buildings and smacking a black lil' note on everyone's forehead. A swarm of them was also heading for a diner... 

**Gourry:** I'm tired of this..how many more do we have to wash? 

**Zel:** Two. You've broken all the rest, Gourry... 

**Gourry:** Oh that's right! 

**Waiter:** I don't believe this..look, you are going to have to make up all these broken dishes somehow... 

**Xellos:** I've got an idea how! ^_^ 

**Waiter:** Really? What? 

Zel quickly covers Xellos's mouth. 

**Zel:** Please...don't ask for his opinion...ever. 

**Waiter:** Um...okay... 

**Gourry:** Oops! I think I scrubbed this dish too hard... 

Gourry holds up a dish with the middle missing. 

**Waiter: **...We are soo ruined... 

**Zel:** Wait! I've got an idea! Gourry can stay here, me and Xellos will go find the others and get money that way! 

**Xellos:** ^_^ Ooh...you're taking ME along, Zelly? 

**Zel: **...Um...If we left you here you'd just teleport to us again. 

**Xellos:** ^_^ Of course. 

**Waiter:** Um...okay...I guess that would work. Just be sure to hurry...I don't like having him around... 

**Gourry:** Help!! There is water coming outta this pipe!! 

Everyone sweatdrops. 

**Xellos:** Come on, Zelly! We got to hit the road. ^_^ 

**Zel and Waiter: **...I really don't like this... 

Xellos and Zelgadis leave through the kitchen door into an alley, just as thousands of notes fly in the front. 

**Customers:** AAAAAAACK!!! HELP!! SAVE ME!!!!! EEEPPPAA!!! 

**Xellos:** ^_^ Wow...can Gourry ever make a ruckus! 

**Zel:** Just. Shut. Up. 

**Xellos:** Okay. ^_^ Anything for you, Zelly! 

**Zel:** I hate you... 

For some odd reason, the notes didn't go down that one alley that Xellos and Zel were in... 

*~*~*~* Scene 6- The Soprano Cometh *~*~*~* 

**Amelia:** EEEEEEE!!! They're gaining on me, Miss Lina!! 

Lina looks over her shoulder at the swarm of notes chasing Amelia. 

**Lina:** Amelia! Remind me to kill that overvoice when this is over! 

**Amelia:** WAAAHH!! Help me!! 

Amelia cried like the little girl she was. 

**Amelia:** Hey! I thought you liked me!! ;_; 

True..but there aren't enough actions happening...hmmmm... 

**Amelia:** Remind me to help you, Miss Lina!! 

**Lina:** ^_^ No problem, Amelia! Amelia? 

Lina looked back just in time to see Amelia stumble on a tree root and fall flat on her face. 

**Lina:** Amelia!! 

Amelia lifts her head up to scream, then the black cloud of notes engulfs her. 

**Lina:** Oh damn!! Amelia!! 

No sound except for the crunching of twigs under Lina's running feet. Amelia passed out in fear. 

**Lina:** Amelia!! I'm gonna find Zelgadis and Gourry! Don't go anywhere!! 

Lina dashes off and the notes stop following her, tending to their fallen prey. 

The swarm of notes whirl around Amelia, making a horrible buzzing noise before one smacks her in the forehead. 

**Amelia:** AAAAAAHHH!!!! cough..cough.. 

A black note mark appears on her forehead. 

**Amelia:** ^_^ (singing) And the star was booooorrrrrnnnn!!!!! 

**Lina:** Ye Gods, those things are torturing poor Amelia...listen to her screeching... 

*~*~*~* Scene 7- Jailhouse Rock *~*~*~* 

**Waiter:** (singing) Annnddd.....Cut! 

The waiter cuts a long piece of rope. 

**Waiter:** (singing) And wrap it around and wrap it around and wrap it around and wrap! 

Waiter strikes a horrible 50's surfing movie pose. 

**Waiter:** (singing) And wrap! And wrap! And wrap? And wrap! Yeah yeah yeah! 

**Gourry:** (singing) ohhhhh....Mister WAitttterr!!!! Please knock it off.... 

Gourry, BTW, is tied up in that wrap...er...rope the waiter cut. 

**Waiter:** (singing) I do not see your problem, in fact I think I must tell...See...if you break another thing... 

**Gourry:** (singing) JUUUUST go! GO! Let me BEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! 

**Waiter:** (singing) Okay! But I neeeed to doo something to stop you from breaking our things... 

Waiter pushes the roped Gourry into a nearby cage and locks it. 

**Waiter:** Arigato! 

**Gourry:** (singing) Hey mister Waiter! I didn't eat enough to be locked uuuuup for it! 

Gourry slumps into his cage. 

**Gourry:** (singing) Liiinnaaa!!! Wheeere are you now?!?! I'm bored...and hungry...and I feel the need to sing...sigh...oh well. 

Spotlight on cage. 

**Gourry:** Hmph...me me me meeeeee!!! (sings) This old man, he played once, he played kit kat on his drum...with a kit kat pattie knack give the dog a bone!!! This old man came roollling home! 

*~*~*~* Scene 8- The Reunion *~*~*~* 

Zel and Xellos are running out of town, away from the notes...well...Zel is running, Xellos is on his back. 

**Zel:** Xellos, are you sure your not behind this?!? 

**Xellos:** Nope. ^_^ 

**Zel:** Nope you are or nope you're not? 

**Xellos:** ^_^ Nope I'm not sure. 

**Zel:** I hate you. 

**Xellos:** ^_^ I'm sure you do. 

At that moment, they just happen to run into Lina. 

**Lina:** O_O;; Zel!! Slow do.. 

SMACK!! 

**Lina:** wn...... 

Lina and Zel fall in a heap. The notes swarm them. Xellos disappeared before the crash. 

**Xellos:** ^_^ Of course. 

Three hours later... 

**Xellos:** Zelly! Wakey wakey! 

**Zel:** Huh?...Lina?...Is that you...? 

Zel opens his eyes...and sees...Xellos's grinning face. 

**Zel:** O_O' AAACK!!! 

Zelgadis jumps up and spins around the bed, waking Lina up. 

**Zel:** (singing) You! It's you! What do you want? 

**Xellos:** ^_^ Singing? For me? You are so thoughtful, Zelly! 

**Lina:** Huh?...Wha...happened? 

**Xellos:** ^_^ You and Zel here ran into each other on the street. 

**Lina:** (singing) I remember that but I'm wearing Zel's cloooothes! Why? 

**Xellos:** ^_^ Why ask me? 

**Zel:** (singing) Eep!! I do nooooooooott like this... 

Zel is wearing Lina's usual outfit. 

**Lina and Zel:** (singing) ARGH!!! Damn Mazoku!! You're gonna pay!! 

Lina and Zel pound Xellos into the floor. 

**Xellos:** ^_^ Ouchies. 

**Lina:** (singing) Give me!! My clothes back!! 

**Zel:** (singing) Give me mine first! 

**Lina: **.....you first! 

**Zel:** You. 

**Lina:** You!! 

**Zel:** You!! 

**Xellos:** I'd hate to break up this love scene, but why are you guys singing? 

Lina and Zelgadis exchange glances. 

**Both:** (singing) We're singing?!? 

**Xellos:** That's what the closed captioning says. ^_^ 

**Lina:** (singing) Hmm...think Lina think Lina thinkthink THINK!! 

**Zel:** (singing) ......... 

**Lina:** O_o (singing) How the...?? 

**Zel:** (singing) Please don't ask me sweet Liiiinnnnnaaaaaaa!!!!! 

**Xellos:** I wonder if it's those notes on your faces... 

**Lina:** (singing) We can worry worry worry later!! We've gotta finda finda finda Ameeeelliaaaaa!!! AmeliAAAAAAAAAA!! And Gourry too!! 

And so, the plot has been set. Tune in for the next four scenes. Coming soon. 


	3. Chapter 3 Scenes 9-12

  
Disclaimer: Hi again! as you can assume, i don't own Slayers..blah blah blah..But that's not what this is about! See..i borrowed a small part of this from a musical. if you can tell me what part, who sang it, and what musical it's from..You can win a cameo!! it's not money..but good enough right? i did change one little part of it..but that shouldn't affect anything jst remember to email me your answer!!..on with the show!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* Scene 9-Gourry Gets Saved *~*~*~*  
  
Zel: (singing) so you understand?  
waiter: (singing) of course! of course! i understand of course!  
Lina: (singing) Yay! soo..where is He?  
Waiter: (singing) tooooobad...your still gonna hafta pay!  
Xellos: (singing) Looook!!! i'm blending in!!  
Lina and Zel pound him into the floor  
Lina: (singing) eat that ya dumb fruitcaaake!!  
Zel: (singing) loook.. mister Waaaaiter!! you gottta let him goooo!!  
Waiter: (singing) WEEEEEE neeeeedddd the money first!!  
Xellos: okay...how's this?  
Xellos gives the man a big jeweled microphone  
Waiter: (singing) YAHOOOO!!!!! That'll do!! that do soo well!!  
Xellos: ^_^ of course it will.  
meanwhile with Gourry..a whole room away  
Gourry: (singing) Nooobody knoooooowwsss...the trouble i've seeeeen!! Noobody knoooowwss...my sssorroow...  
Lina, Zelgadis and Xellos burst in  
Lina: Gourry!!  
Zel: (singing) We are here for you!  
Xellos: (singing) Zelly is soooo goood at that! sing it man!  
Xellos points at Zel. he stares. then punches Xellos  
Zel: (singing) ddooooon't call me Zelly you $^%$^%#$%$^%$ fruitcake!!!!  
gourry: (singing) ummm...can you leeeet me outt now?!?  
Lina: (singing) oops! forget Sorry Gourry, Gourry!  
Lina uses the key the waiter gave her and opens the cage  
Lina: (singing) Come on!! Next up..Amelia!   
Xellos: ^_^ your girlfriends gonna be saved Zelly.  
Zel: (singing) take that back!!!  
Gourry: (singing) hey! look! i misssed a dish!!  
everyone sweatdrops.  
Lina: (singing) okay!!! everrrrryone......OUT!  
the foursome goes out the back door of the kitchen, in search of Amelia  
Xellos: ^_^ we don't need Amelia if we already have a fourso...  
Lina/Zel: (singing) Hentai!   
Lina and Zel fireball and stomp Xellos flat and charred..  
Gourry: (singing) we dooo too Xellos..the more the Merrier!!  
Xellos: ^_^ see? i'm not the only one..  
Zel: (singing) ...just Changeee the scenes...i don't like where this one issss going...  
  
*~*~*~* Scene 10- What's up With Amelia? *~*~*~*  
  
author's notes:   
well..after the horrid ending of the last scene, we move to a quieter setting, one in which Amelia Wel tesla Saillune is. Amelia does some lovely acting in which she..   
Amelia: don't give it away!   
oh..right..well..on to Scene 10- what's up with Amelia?  
Amelia: about time..this fic is like all the others..it's always Lina Lina Lina!!  
Amelia Cries.  
Amelia: so i'm alittle perky...big deal..  
do you want a part or not? Start the Scene!  
  
Amelia:(singing) Heelllloooo??  
cricket. chirp. chirp.  
Amelia: (singing) LIIIIINNNAAAA?!?!?!  
Tree rustles.  
Amelia: (singing) it's okay....i am fine...just a little scared..LinAAA!! this isn't a funnnny joke!!  
Amelia wanders aimlessly through the forest...suddenly!!!!  
Amelia: (singing) hmmmmm...Bandits!! woooow!! is thiiiss forest predictable orrrr what?!  
sigh..yes..Bandits..^_^ but not just ANY old bandits!  
Bandit 2: look! a traveler!   
Stu hits a drum.  
Bandits: (singing) Stoop!!  
Amelia: (singing) Hello there people!! care to help me out?  
Bandits: (singing) NOO! Cause...  
big spotlight  
Bandits: We're the Dancing Faires!!! our leader's name is Stu!  
Stu: hi.  
Bandits: (singing) Give us all your money!! or we will Kill you!!  
Amelia: (singing) Hooold it!!  
Stu: (singing) whhaaaat?  
Amelia: (singing) I've already heeeard your song... i found it reallly good, but you Eviill and meean and soooooooo  
Bandits: (singing) Andd soooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!  
Stu: what?  
Amelia:(singing) your Names are gonna be muuuud!!  
Trees shake back and forth cause it's another major song part ^_~  
Bandits: (singing) EV-IL! WE'RE SO EV-IL! EV-IL! WE'RE SO EV-IL!   
Amelia: And in the name of Truth, Justice!! (singing) your bandits, low down dirty bandits! and I I AAAAAAAAAMMM the Ally of justice!!  
Bandits: (singing) Ally!! alllly!!!  
Amelia: (singing) it seems to me you must be stopped you horrid horrid people! i'll take you down with my wits feel the wrath of the hammer of Justice! Youuuu shall not stopp mee...for IIII know what I dooooo..in the naAAAme of All that's righteous..I SHALL PUNISH YOU!!!  
Bandits: (singing) CAUSE WE'RE EV-IL! SO VERY EV-IL!   
Amelia: (singing) Evil bad total meanies! you rob, plunder and murder! Kill, and oh so Steal...I pains me there is such..a blemish in This so pretty forest...  
Stu: (singing) you very quick to judge us, for that i thing i shall say; Evil is a state of mind..it exists in all those NEAR!!  
Bandit 1: (deep deep voice) Allll......Those....near....  
Stu: (Singing) think to yourself Amelia! how are we so bad? We must live, We're like yourself..We need food and Love and care!!!..Just..imagine yourself in our shoes..the scum of earth we are..What would you do? Tell me..ANYTHING TOOOO LIVEEEE!!!!!!  
Amelia: (singing) .....you have a point there Stuey!  
Stu twitches  
Amelia: (singing) i've known that Little fact..Evil is in most everyone..  
everything stops...Amelia's mind drifts to Lina abandoning her here..Zel ignoring her..Gourry taking her food...  
Amelia: (singing) Mother said be good..Father said be nice..that was always their advice so "be good Miss Amelia" "kind Miss Amelia"...grrrr....what's the good in being good if everyone is blind and your always left behind?!?! "nevermind Miss Amelia, Kind Miss Amelia" GOOD GOOD KIND GOOD GOOD NICE!! AAARGH!!  
amelia slumps to the ground in a hopeless rage. the bandits sweatdrop.  
Amelia: (singing) I've Got TOOOOOOOOO bring it.. toooooooo. Annnnnnnnnn. Ennnnnnnnnndddd.......  
Stu: Bum!  
  
this song is also on the CD..only $15 people! ^_^ j/k  
  
*~*~*~* Scene 11- A Hunting We Will Go. *~*~*~*  
  
and we are back with the other group. Zelgadis, Gourry, and Xellos are skipping along behind Lina, holding hands.  
  
Zel: (singing) A hunting we will go!  
Gourry: (singing) A hunting we will go!  
Zel/Gourry/Xellos: Hi Ho the Dario! a hunting we will go!  
Xellos: Lina stands alone!  
Gourry: Lina Stands alone!  
all three: Hi ho the dario! a hunting we will go!!!  
lina whirls around.  
Lina: (singing) STOOOP THAAAATT!!!!  
Xellos: what did you say Lina? one more time? ^_^  
Gourry breaks into laughter  
Zel: (singing) oookaaay then!!!  
Gourry: A hunting we will go!  
Zel: a hunting we will go!  
all three: hi ho the dario! a hunting we will go!  
Xellos: Cause Lina lost Amelia!  
Gourry: Cause Lina lost Amelia!  
Zel: uh oh...  
Gourry/Xellos: Hi ho the Dari..  
Lina: (Singing) FIREBALL!! FLAME ARROW!! DIGGGER BOOOOLLLT!!!  
Zel: (singing) gueesss we gottt too carried away guys...  
Gourry and Xellos groan in reponse. a grilled lump on the forest trail.  
Lina: (singing) I didn't want too leave her..i was scared..those Notes looked meeannn you see!  
Xellos reappears behind Lina, without a stratch  
Xellos: ^_^ poor Amelia..she is probably scared out of her little mind and soooo panicked..  
Lina: (singing) Shuttap..it's not MY fault..anny of you guuuys woulda done the Saaammme thing!  
Xellos: ^_^ i would have stayed with Amelia..all alone in the vast dark fores..  
Zel: (singing) HEY!! keep your hentai mouuuthh SHUUUUUUT!!!  
Xellos: ^_^ you too Zelly? boy..i'm on everyone's nerves today..  
Gourry: uughh...i'm in pain..  
Lina: (singign) hey!!! heee didn't sing!!  
Xellos: wierd..pain usually makes people cry out..  
Zel: (singing) The pain Mustaaa dooone somethinng something tooo that note on hiiiiiis head!!  
Lina: (singing) i can figured. it all out later! We Have to fiiiiiiiinnnnd! Amelia!  
  
and so..the group heads deeper into the woods..with Zelgadis carrying Gourry's wrecked body over his shoulder  
  
  
*~*~*~* Scene 12- Bandit's In Da House *~*~*~*  
  
Stu: (singing) arrrree...you SUUURE you wannna dooo this???  
Amelia: (singing) yeEESS!!  
Stu: (singing) gotcha! Okkkkayyy Boyss!!!  
the bandits 1,2,3 and 4 all come out and drop a bunch of clothes and stuff in front of amelia  
Stu: (singing) Youu cannn change in that room oover there! with Haste please Amelia Wiiiith haaaaaassste!!  
Amelia grabs the stuff and runs into the room, quickly changing into the bandit outfit.  
Stu: (singing) our days as thieves behind us..  
Bandit 1: (singing) we're flipping a new leaf..  
Bandit 2: (singing) it may be for the better..  
Bandit 3: (singing) but should we really let her?  
Bandit 4: (singing) before we were just rubbish..  
Amelia bursts out, wearing a Black and silver version of her old outfit. the name "Dancing Faires" has been sewn on both sleeves and the bottom of her cape.  
Amelia: (singing) but now we're allies of justice!!!  
All: AAAALLLIESSS OF JUSTTTIIIICEEE!!!!  
  
can this be? has Amelia really joined up with a gang of oddly named bandits? where are the rest of the group? will they make it alive throught the forest? why can they talk under extreme pain? isn't this annoying? why not stop reading it? will the singing affect Lina's magic? Stay tuned to find out!!  



	4. Chapter 4 Scenes 13-16

disclaimer: yada yada yada. you've heard it all before, and it is still true here. i am using this time to say that my little contest was won by ronni-chan! congrats to her, she wins a cameo appearance in my story.  
  
*~*~*~* Scene 13-The Dancing Allies Of Fairy justice..or something like that. *~*~*~*  
  
Gourry: (singing) how muuuch farther? i'm getting a tad peggish!  
Lina: (singing) Peggish?  
Gourry: (singing) Peggish, hungry it's all the saame thing!  
Lina: (singing) oh.  
Gourry stops and leans up against a tree.  
Gourry: (singing) We've been going through this forest for hours upon hours on end. can we break? turn back? I'm feeling hungry!  
Zel: (singing) i quite agree Sweeeet lina! Are you sure this is, the is the right waaaaay?  
Xellos: ^_^ heh..is she ever?  
Lina: Argh..  
Xellos gets smacked around a couple times.  
Lina: (singing) i'm postive!! I remember that!  
she points into the underbrush.   
Gourry: (singing) A sign!! but that doesn't look like amelia to me!  
Lina, through clenched teeth: that's...because..it isn't..  
Gourry: oh!  
Zel: .....  
lina:...(singing) Sooo anywho! anyway! If we goo....left! left from here we will find amelia!  
Xellos: ^_^ i'll go check..  
Xellos disappears.  
Zel: (singing) about time.  
suddenly!!  
Lina: (singing) crap.the overvoice again.  
erm..Suddenly Amelia and her gang jump out of the trees and surround our Heros!  
Gourry:(singing) Heros? as in the sandwiches?  
Lina: (singing) NOOOO!!!!  
Zel: (singing) poor Gourry...you must mean Sand-Witches!  
Lina: ........  
Gourry: .........  
Amelia: .........  
Zel looks around.  
Zel: (singing) i can't beelieve i said that...  
Lina grabs Gourry's sword and trys to attack Zel. He runs off into the forest.  
Zel: (singing) Liina! please!! it was a joke! a simple harmless joke! I diddn't really mean it!!  
Lina: grrr....(singing) Sooo i'm a witch to you now?!? i'll hurt you!  
Gourry: (singing) Hey Amelia! what's up?  
Amelia: (singing) I joined the Dancing Fairies!  
Bandits: (singing) She joined the dancing Fairies!  
Gourry: (singing) well..i don't wanna get lost..so i'm coming too.  
Bandits: (singing) He's coming too! YAAAAY!!  
  
*~*~*~* Scene 14- Poor tragic Xellos... *~*~*~*  
  
Xellos: Ack!  
a note whistles by his head.  
Xellos: how unfair..these things don't give up!  
Xellos dissappears and reappears in the town.  
Xellos: Ha! I'm the smarter one!  
Another note whizzes by his head.  
Xellos: Hey! Magical things shouldn't mess with a Mazoku!  
the swarm of notes buzzing around stop.  
Xellos: Yeah! Cower! HAHAHA!  
they cluster together..  
Xellos: um..what's going on?  
the notes form a shape...the Form of Xellos..only all black..  
note Xellos: That, is a secret!  
Xellos: ......  
another Note Xellos is formed.  
Note Xellos two: me mazoku too now! you no escape!  
Xellos: ^_^ watch me.  
Xellos teleports away again.  
Xellos: heh..back in the forest.  
tap. tap. tap.  
Xellos whirls around.  
Xellos: NOOO!!!  
the two note made Xellos's smack his forehead. he falls down..with a familiar black note on his forehead.  
Note Made Xelloses: ^_^ he-he heh..  
the note forms break and scatter.  
  
*~*~*~* Scene 15- Enter the Cameo! *~*~*~*  
  
Zel is running down the town.  
Zel: (singing) Lina! thiis is noo time to be attacking me!  
Lina stops.  
Lina: (singing) your....right. i'm sorry Zel.  
Zel: (singing) good. Listen to meee...we have to find a way to stop this all!  
Lina: (singing) Agreed.  
ppssssst.  
Zel: (singing) you hear something Lina?  
pssst.  
Lina: (singing) yeah..  
over here!  
Zel is whirling around trying to find the source to the voice.  
Behind you!  
Lina: (singing) Knock it off and show yourself!  
Zel and Lina turn..a shadowy figure steps foreword..  
Ronni-chan: ^_^ Hiya!  
Zel & Lina: AAACK!  
Lina: (singing) Who are you?  
Ronni-chan: I'm Ronni-chan! I'm here to help!  
Zel: (singing) .....why?  
Ronni-chan: Cause it's in the plot silly!  
Lina: (singing) you know everything that will happen?!  
Ronni-chan: Yep!  
Lina grabs her and hold Ronni-chan above her Head.  
Lina: (singing) Where does that overvoice come from?!?!  
ronni-chan: you'll find out in time!  
Lina: ......  
Zel: (singing) okay..so..how can you help us?  
Ronni-chan: ^_^ follow me.  
  
  
*~*~*~*Scene 16- Gourry the Fairy. *~*~*~*  
  
Gourry: (singing) and then...and then...  
Stu: (singing) it's okay gourry. you can tell me..I'm your friend.  
Gourry: *sniffle* (singing)_ and then..lina stole my sword and ran away!!  
Gourry breaks down crying as Stu pats his back.  
Stu: (singing) There there..i know it must be hard for you..but let begones be begones! you with us now!!  
Gourry: (singing) huh? wha...?  
Stu: (singing, a soft lullaby) you're part of the dancing Fairies. We'd never hurt you. you can stay with us forever..Be Fairies brothers with us it's TRRUUUUEEE!!!  
Bandits and Amelia burst in.  
Bandit 1: Cause we're the Dancing Fairies!  
Bandit 2: Our leader's name is Stu!  
Stu: yep.  
Bandit 3: We fight for justice and truth!  
Amelia: in every passing day!  
Bandit 4: so come along with us!  
All: come on what do you SAAAAAAYYY?!?!  
Gourry blinks.  
Gourry: i'm in!  
All: Yahoo!  
Stu: We are the dancing Fairies! justice lovers through and through!  
Amelia: Dare to oppose truth and Love!  
all: and We will KIILLLL YOOOUUUU!!!!  
Gourry: bum!  
Stu: ...first rule..never steal the boss's lines..k?  
  
Like it? Loathe it? unless you review, i'll never know! (hint hint) 


	5. Chapter 5 Scenes 17-20

Disclaimer: Notepad sucks..it truely does. maybe it's because it's so out of date..i dunno..  
  
  
*~*~*~* Scene 17- The Climax. *~*~*~*  
  
Lina: Ouch! That hurts!  
Some guy: Relax..it'll only be a couple seconds now.  
Zel: It's okay Lina. It stops hurting when it's off for awhile.  
Some guy: annndd.....HA!  
some guy holds a note in the air.  
Ronni-chan: Ya!! you did it again Troy!  
Some guy, whose name must be Troy: yep. that's alot of um now..  
Lina slowly gets off the table   
Lina: the pain...hey..i'm not singing no more!! YAY!!  
Ronni-chan: yay! i'm soo happy!  
she grabs Zel and starts dancing around.  
Zel: .....  
Lina: so..you know something about those notes then huh?  
Ronni-chan: (still dancing) yep! move your feet alittle Zelly..Erm. Well, it happens alot in this town, wanderers go too deep into the forest, the trees shoot those things everywhere..  
Lina: ever hear of the Dancing Fairies?  
Ronni-chan stops dancing, Zel trips and falls to the ground.  
Ronni-chan: O_O they're back?!?!  
Lina: I take it that's not good then?  
Ronni-chan: They're EVIL!!!  
Lina: ....  
Zel stands up.  
Zel: are we talking about the same group?   
Lina: the dancing fairies are...evil?  
Ronni-chan: YES!!   
Lina and Zel: why?  
Ronni-chan: BECAUSE!!  
Lina: oh..that clears it up..  
Zel: well..if the Dancing fairies..  
Ronni-chan: WHERE??  
she grabs zel's arm for protection.  
Zel: ....are evil, why did Amelia join them?  
Lina: hm..i dunno..they couldn't be Too evil if amelia joined them..  
Zel: We had better find the rest of the group..the dancing fairies..  
Ronni-chan: AAAACCK!!!  
she hugs Zel tighter.  
Zel: ...might be after them too...can't breathe..  
Lina: Alright! Zel, you and ronni-chan stay here. I'll try to find the rest of the group.  
Ronni-chan: Yay!! Zelly's gonna protect me!!  
Zel: ....  
  
*~*~*~* Scene 18- Lina Faces the Truth.. *~*~*~*  
  
after Lina walked throught the forest for hours, finding nothing, she then decided to try going a different way..Little did she know about the troubles in store for her there...  
Lina: Excuse me.  
huh?  
Lina: i think after that i'm going to have my guard up..you kinda gave it away.  
no i didn't!  
Lina: you did too!! i heard you say it all!  
oh..well..i didn't tell you what it was!! =P  
Lina: =P yourself! stupid overvoice..  
right..so..Lina kept walking along..  
Lina: just walking along..lalalalala..so bored...  
Voice: (singing) We're the dancing cherries!  
Voice #2: (singing) nonoNO! not cherries! Fairies!  
Voice:(singing) where?   
Voice #3: We are!!  
Voice #4: (singing) Mister Gourry..you're going to have to try harder..  
Lina: well..i wonder who al those people are. what a surprise..it's Amelia, Gourry and the bandits. yay. i never would have guessed.  
Oh come on!! it wasn't THAT predictable...was it?  
Lina: YES!! THEY'RE THE ONLY OTHER PEOPLE IN THE FOREST BESIDES ME!!!  
oh..yeah..  
Lina: ...gods this story needs a neew overvoice..well..back to the matter at hand.  
Lina peers through the bushes.  
Lina: GASP! those evil people!!  
Lina sees the horrible truth..The fairies have a straw doll with lina's face pinned to it.  
Lina: so..they are against me for some reason..how odd considering they're bandits..  
Shuttap...  
lina: Well..stop being so predictable!!  
It's not my fault!!  
Lina: Is too!  
Not!  
Lina: too!  
Well..this is nonsense..i'm going to switch Scenes..  
Lina: no duh..well..i had better tell Zel and Ronni-chan about this..  
  
*~*~*~* Scene 19- Whatever Happened to Xellos? *~*~*~*  
  
Xellos: (singing) i saaaiid....Thaaat's a secret!!  
reporter: Mr. Xellos, you hit the national charts in less then three hours! How do you react to your instant success?  
Xellos: (singing) whaaat?  
Reporter two: well..as you ran singing through the streets of town, a group of people recorded your voice and you became the number one singer on the music charts.  
Xellos: (singing)....ReallY? well..that's impressive..  
Reporter: it is! Xellos! any comment?  
Xellos: (singing) ^_^ i'd like to thank ALLLLL my fans...and i hope people can see the REAL me through my music..  
Reporter: wonderfully said!  
Xellos: (singing) ^_^ of course it was..  
  
*~*~*~* Scene 20-The Bandits strike.. *~*~*~*  
  
Amelia: (singing) Miss Lina? Evil?  
Stu: (singing) of course! She tries to steal YOUR man...she beat on poor little Gourry.  
Amelia: (singing) That's right!   
Gourry: (singing) um..watch what you say..Lina's right over there.  
Gourry points to the straw doll.  
Amelia: (singing) that's not her Mister Gourry..  
Gourry: (singing) Are you sure? it's as flat as...  
Stu: (singing) We don't need to hear that!!  
Gourry: (singing) i was just saying...  
Stu: (singing) anyway..we need to stoop her, the evil person!  
Bandits 1-4: (singing) Buuuuut Hooooowww???  
Stu: (singing) With this!  
Stu holds up a bag of powder.  
Stu: (singing) Lina's got that note on her forehead. If we sprinkle just a tad..she becomes like those two!  
Stu points to Amelia and Gourry.   
Bandit 1: (singing) you mean?!?  
Stu: (singing) yes! we will turn Lina into a Fairies' Slave! BWHAhahahahaha!  
Stu:(singing) i'll explain it for those at home. When we convinced Amelia we were good, i hit her note with this powder. It works as a mind control but using the note!  
Bandit 1: (singing) wow...that's lame..who thought that up?  
Stu: (singing) we didn't do it to gourry..it wouldn't affect his mind..see? OUR EVIL PLAN!!  
Fairies: BWHA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
  
  
  
There. the whole plot has been revealed. Give me credit..it's not THAT bad..  
Lina: Is too!  
=P  
Lina: =P yourself!  
right..well..i'll make it more interesting at some point..besides..it's not even close to being done!  
Lina: gods...why do i have to sit through this...?  
DEAL with it!!!  
Lina: oh...shuttap...  
  
  



End file.
